As shown in FIGS. 8 to 10 of this specification, a spacer 52 is commonly used as a means for detecting the fitted state of two connectors. When two connector housings 50 and 53 fit together correctly, a locking arm 51, that changes shape and bends as the fitting progresses, reverts to its unbent shape, and a protrusion 54 formed on the locking arm 51 fits into a lock receiving groove 55 formed on the corresponding connector housing 53, thereby locking the housings 50 and 53 together. An opening 56 is provided between the locking arm 51 and the facing face of the housing 50, the opening 56 allowing the insertion of the spacer 52.
In the case where the fitting of such a pair of connector housings 50 and 53 has not been correctly carried out and these are in a half-fitted state, as shown in FIG. 9, the entrance of the opening 56 towards the posterior of the locking arm 51 is not sufficiently wide. For this reason, the spacer 52 cannot be inserted easily, and this informs the operator that the connector housings 50 and 53 are in a half-fitted state.
An anteriorly tapering tapered face 52A is formed on the anterior end portion of the spacer 52, this tapered face 52A making it possible to smoothly carry out the initial insertion operation into the space 56 located below the locking arm 51. However, as shown in FIG. 9, in the case where the insertion of the spacer 52 is carried with the tapered face 52A upwards, a force F applies bending the locking arm 51 upwards. For this reason, in the case where the operation is carried out with the excessive force, even if a half-fitted state exists, as shown in FIG. 10, the anterior end of the locking arm 51 gets bent upwards, making the insertion of the spacer 52 possible. Allowing such a possibility results in a decrease in the reliability of detection of the half-fitted position, and an appropriate solution is desirable.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problem into consideration, and aims to provide a connector having a higher reliability as regards detecting the half-fitted state.